Playful Teasing
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [BrooklynKai] Brooklyn couldn’t help teasing his neighbor, Kai, every day  about his choice of boxer shorts!


Title: Playful Teasing  
Summary: Brooklyn couldn't help teasing his neighbor, Kai, every day - about his choice of boxer shorts!  
Pairings: Brooklyn/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Request fic, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

This is for Tuli-Susi who requested a Brooklyn/Kai fic from me X3. Story number 93! Tuli-Susi said that when I get to 100 she'll continue "Congratulations" for me. X3 Seven more to go! Enjoy!

* * *

It's the dead of summer and it's bloody hot. So hot in fact that Kai has ditched his silky white scarf and sturdy black pants, replacing them with a thin white t-shirt and dark blue, thigh high shorts.

Trudging through the hoards of people, with his carry bag full of paper work hanging heavy on his shoulder, Kai rushes into his apartment complex and races up the stairs to get out of the heat and into the cool, crisp air of the air conditioner.

And hopefully, to avoid a certain Beyblade genius who, unfortunately, lives a floor beneath Kai.

As he is half way up the stairs Kai hears a voice call out to him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Blue boxer shorts again today, Kai?"

Spinning around to glare hatefully at the orange hair blader grinning up at him, Kai maneuvers his carry bag in front of his legs, covering his shorts from Brooklyn's eagle gaze. Kai splutters for a moment, trying to think of a comeback, but Brooklyn's cool gaze always leaves him faltering. The whole situation flusters Kai like nothing else. As soon as Brooklyn says something, Kai can feel his cheeks heat up with a blush of embarrassment that occurs instantly.

"You're so rude!" Is all Kai can say before he dashes up the stairs and bolts to his room. He leans against the door, his eyebrow twitching dangerously. But his blush is still present and Kai tries desperately to soothe it away but placing his hands on his cheeks.

It's been two weeks since Brooklyn moved in and two weeks since he had taken up the hobby of commenting on Kai's choice of boxer shorts. He does it every single day. Sometimes three or four times, whenever Kai uses the stairs.

Kai is finding the option of jumping out the window very tempting, but alas he can not. He tried that once and the old lady in the building adjacent from his called the police, believing that someone had tried to commit suicide.

It was embarrassing trying to explain to the officer why he had chosen the window instead of the stairs.

And the lift? Well, that contraption doesn't always work and he only needs to go down one floor. And the thing is on the other side of the building so it's a waste of time and effort really. And some mornings Kai doesn't have time to wait for a lift to arrive.

Kai has tried to take Brooklyn's teasing in good stride, but the joke is wearing a bit thin now and his embarrassment is slowly turning into outrage.

Running a hand through his hair, Kai pushes himself away from the door to step further into his apartment, dumping his carry bag on the floor in the lounge. But as he does this, his gaze immediately falls upon a washing basket of clothing. Clothing he needs to be taken to the apartment launderette downstairs. The very same stairs Kai has grown an irrational fear of.

"Dammit," he curses as he walks over to the basket and swiftly picks it up. He might as well get it over and done with. By any luck he can make it down the stairs and into the launderette without Brooklyn seeing him.

Feeling slightly ridiculous, Kai pops his head out of the door and listens carefully. He can't hear Brooklyn, but he doesn't most of the time. Cautious, he makes his way out of his apartment and edges towards the stairs, and peers down.

He's not there. Good.

Balancing the basket of clothing on his hip, Kai quickly makes his way down the stairs, tiptoes past Brooklyn's room and finally reaches sanctuary. He breathes a small sigh of relief and sets about doing his chores. He needs to get this done as soon as possible. He has other things he needs to do.

But just as he is shoveling his wet washing into the dryer, a shiver races down his spine and he releases a groan of annoyance. He whips around to find Brooklyn entering the room and towards a basket of already dry washing. He turns back around, hoping that the genius didn't see him but he soon feels a familiar presence standing behind him.

"Oh, hey there Kai," Brooklyn greets with his usual smooth and friendly voice as he places his own basket of goodies on the dryer next to the one Kai is using and oh-so casually leans against it.

"Brooklyn," Kai hisses his greeting through his teeth. "What do you want?" he asks. But then Brooklyn surprises him by leaning over his shoulder and digging around in his laundry basket.

"Black boxer shorts?" Brooklyn comments as he picks up the silky pair. "Don't you have anything more colorful?"

Kai flushes darkly as he snatches the article of clothing from Brooklyn's grip and throws it back into his basket. "Unlike you, I don't have pictures of beyblades printed on my choice of underwear," he hisses.

"Harsh," Brooklyn teases, grabbing his own clothes basket and balancing it on his hip. He moves to step past Kai, but takes a moment to flick up the bottom of Kai's shorts.

"Hey!"

"Still blue," Brooklyn grins and quickly vacates the area.

"You…Ooooooooooooohh," Kai seethes in his skin and stamps his foot on the ground, his face the color of a cherry. "Pervert!"

Quickly shoving the rest of the articles of clothing into the dryer, Kai slams the door shut and turns it on. He leans against the wall behind him, counting to a hundred as he takes deep breathes. Inhale. Exhale.

Brooklyn is _so _annoying. He's had enough. He going to tell him to back off and leave him alone. God damn pervert. He has the right to wear shorts without having to worry if anyone can seeing his choice of underwear. It's his god given right!

Not bothering to fold his clothes, Kai shoves them back into his clothes basket. He then storms out of the laundry room, up the stairs and without so much as slowing down, barges into his room, throws the basket on the sofa and heads back outside in the blink of an eye.

"Brooklyn!" Kai yells as he hammers on Brooklyn's door, ready to give the genius a piece of his mind. Oh, is he ready.

Eventually after a few moments, the door open and the orange hair youth appears in sight. "Can I help you?" Brooklyn asks.

Brooklyn folds his arms over his chest and slouches against the door frame. He's dripping wet, with just a towel hanging precariously on his hips. He stares at Kai with half-lidded eyes, a sly smirk on his lips.

"I…" Kai begins to stutter, all venom in his words disappearing, a light dusting of red dancing across his features. All coherent thoughts have left his mind and all he can do is stare like a fish out of water.

A large droplet of water slips down the base of Brooklyn's throat, trails down his taut chest and down to his rock hard abs before disappearing into the towel. Kai just can't seem to take his eyes off Brooklyn's abs and he mildly wonders what they would be like to touch.

"Well?" Brooklyn asks, amusement in his eyes and voice. He finds a speechless Kai oh-so adorable. Just too adorable for his own good, he is.

"I've had enough of you," Kai finally manages to say, quickly adverting his eyes to look at Brooklyn's face. He gives the teen a stern look and crosses his arms over his chest, giving Brooklyn a hint of his frustration.

"Is that all?" Brooklyn says coolly.

But that only manages to infuriate Kai even more and flusters him immensely. He curses at him in Russian and turns to leave, but he feels something snare his wrist and pull him back. He suddenly finds himself up against Brooklyn's naked and damp chest, looking directly into his emerald green eyes a mere inch away. And doesn't know how Brooklyn managed to get him in this position so quickly, but for whatever reason he can't bring himself to complain.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Brooklyn suddenly asks him, slipping his hand under Kai's chin and running his thumb over his lips.

"I have work to do," Kai replies, swallowing thickly, trying desperately to ease his racing heart. He has some paper work from the BBA he needs to look over. But he must admit, Brooklyn's offer does sound more tempting.

Brooklyn suddenly leans forward and brushes his lips against his. "It can wait."

Kai can feel his knees starting to go weak and his mind goes fuzzy. "Ok," he breathes.

"Meet me here in five minutes," Brooklyn orders, before letting Kai go and stepping back into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.

In a daze, Kai wanders upstairs and into his own apartment. As he closes the door behind him, Kai suddenly snaps out of his trance and immediately bristles, feeling indignant. "That bastard!" he hisses.

He then drops his head to his chest and sighs in defeat. Brooklyn isn't totally to blame. If only Kai had more self control, then he would never have gotten himself in that situation in the first place. But he must admit he likes the feel of Brooklyn's naked skin under his hands.

Kai suddenly snaps his head up when he realizes something. He has a date with Brooklyn tonight, and he is to meet him down stairs in five minutes. And he looks like crap.

Racing into the bedroom, Kai changes his plain white shirt with a red silk one. It has a blue phoenix embroidered on the side and it looks great over his shorts he decides to keep on. It's too hot tonight to wear anything else.

He glances down at his watch and notices that Brooklyn is probably waiting for him down stairs and he quickly runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down and grabs his wallet on the way out of his room.

Suddenly the phone rings. Kai snatches it out of the cradle and not bothering to find out who is ringing him, he speaks into the phone, bluntly and quickly. "Can't talk. Busy." he then throws it back into its cradle and races out the door.

Making his way down the steps, Kai sees that Brooklyn is leaning casual against his door, waiting for him. Kai hesitates, waiting from the genius to make a comment about his shorts again. But Brooklyn surprises him by simply tilting his head to the side and smiling warmly.

"Ready to go?"

"I guess," Kai replies as he descends the rest of the stairs.

And the next thing Kai's knows is Brooklyn has him by the hand and is leading him outside into the still very warm late afternoon air. The manic crowds of people during the day have thinned to a few wandering people.

But Kai pays them no mind. All he can think about is the way he's hand is sitting snuggly within Brooklyn's. Their hands fit perfectly together, almost as if they were made for only each other.

Only the sound of waves crushing against the sandy shore brings Kai out from his inner musings. He lifts his head up to find that Brooklyn is taking him towards the beach. He should have known Brooklyn would lead him here. The Beyblade genius prefers the company of nature than the company of humans. And with Kai knowing some of the loudest and most annoying humans known to man he understands that completely.

"Hungry?" Brooklyn asks, discreetly nodding his head to a small take away shop.

"Sure," Kai replies, once again allowing Brooklyn to take charge and lead him away.

With their choice of food in hand, Kai and Brooklyn begin to walk along the water's edge, indulging in light but significant conversation.

Brooklyn seems different tonight. Sure, Kai has always found the Beyblade genius handsome. Hell, he's alluring with his shiny orange hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes. And he's no longer that arrogant and lazy prick he was during the Justice Five tournament. But he still annoys him to no end. And he doesn't exactly no why. There are hundreds of people out there who angers him completely and utterly, but they don't cause such a reaction from him. He doesn't feel embarrassed by them like he does with Brooklyn. The genius gets under his skin, but instead of yelling and trying to punch his head in all he can do is blush and stutter like a fool.

And tonight Brooklyn is making Kai feel…physically and sexually attracted to him.

It's a little unnerving.

It's then that Kai decides to bring up the topic of Brooklyn's fascination for his choice of underwear. Is he just teasing him to get a reaction out of him? Or something else?

"Why do you always tease me about my boxer shorts?" Kai asks him, his voice light with curiosity.

Brooklyn laughs, his whole face brightening, making him appear even more handsome. "Because you look good in them," he tells him.

"Brooklyn," Kai rolls his eyes, surprising himself by not becoming enraged when he realizes that Brooklyn is teasing him again. "Be serious."

"It's the only way I can make you speechless," Brooklyn replies thoughtfully, his ever pleasant smile gracing his lips as he looks forward.

"You did all that just to get my attention?" Kai asks in complete bewilderment.

"I've tried everything else," Brooklyn shrugs casually. "I've tried flirting with you, but you just brushed me off. Annoying you was the only way I can grab your attention. You have no idea how sexy you are when you're flustered and embarrassed."

"Sexy?" Kai repeats, tilting his head to the side as he rebukes the notion. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"No," Brooklyn laughs as he grabs their empty food containers and throws them away. He turns back to Kai to smile warmly down at him, his eyes softening in a way that makes him look incredibly attractive. He takes a step forward to stand directly in front of Kai, so close they are that Kai has to tilt his head back to look up at him.

"Don't put yourself down," Brooklyn continues to speak, slipping his finger under Kai's chin once more, running his thumb over his lips. "You are sexy. Incredibly sexy."

"I…" Kai stutters, his heart pounding hard in his chest, his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose heating up with a deep blush.

Running his fingers along Kai's jaw line, Brooklyn entangles his hand within the silky strands of midnight blue, slowly lowering his head down to place his lips upon the soft petal like ones of Kai's. Brooklyn tilts his head to the side, immediately deepening the passionate kiss. He wraps his arm securely around the petite waist, holding him close.

Kai's reaction is immediate. He falls into Brooklyn's chest as his legs give out from underneath. He clings desperately onto the much taller frame, responding to the kiss with as much vigor as he is receiving.

Brooklyn breaks the kiss for a moment to run his tongue over Kai's bottom lip and then gently bites it, earning himself a gasp and a long, drawn out mew of pleasure. Finding the sound incredibly seductive, Brooklyn repeats the process on Kai's top lip. He then leans in and kisses him deep on the mouth once more, savoring the exotic taste of Kai.

They spend the next few hours standing in each other's arms, trading passionate kiss after passionate kiss.

With the sun well from sight and the moon high in the sky, the two talented bladers slowly make their way back to their apartment complex, the journey taking longer than usual with them stopping and indulging in more kisses along the way.

Even stepping into the bright lights of the apartment foyer is unable to pull the two away from each other.

"If I can climb to your balcony will you let me stay the night?" Brooklyn asks as he pulls away from the lingering kiss.

Kai raises an eyebrow, but shrugs after a moment. "Sure," he says, thinking that there is no way Brooklyn can scale two floors.

Brooklyn smiles as he removes his embrace and heads towards the stairs. "I didn't say how I'd climb it!" he laughs and disappears from sight.

Kai finds himself laughing as well. He shakes his head and heads up stairs himself. He finds Brooklyn waiting for him there and as soon as he opens the door and steps inside, Brooklyn takes him back into his arms and kisses him senseless while kicking the door shut behind him.

Breaking the kiss after a few moments of bliss, Kai pulls back and then beckons Brooklyn by curling his finger and leading him to the bed room.

Brooklyn is more than happy to obey, following his exotic enigma to his room, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Not long after that moans and mews of pleasure echoes through the empty apartment.

Looks like the paperwork will have to wait.

------------------------

A few days have passed since Kai's first date with Brooklyn and much to his delight it lead to many more. Brooklyn still makes a habit of commenting on his choice of underwear, but it no longer bothers Kai. He merely walks with a bit of a sway, flashing Brooklyn some more.

It drives the orange hair youth wild.

Brooklyn did say he was sexy after all. Might as well use it against him.

"Red ones this time?" Brooklyn asks as Kai descends from the stairs. But then he does a double takes and his eyes narrowly slightly. "Aren't they…?"

This time Kai sends him a sly smile. "That's right. They're yours," he then gives his shorts a quick flick, flashing Brooklyn more of his under garment. "If you want them back meet me on my balcony. And this time don't take the stairs."

"Oh, I'll be there."

* * *

And finished! I know Brooklyn's a bit of a perv in this but I couldn't help myself _-giggles uncontrollably-_

Please review.


End file.
